bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Herrera
Lola Herrera (ロラ ヘーレラ, Rora Herera) is an Arrancar assigned the number Segunda (2nd) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. She is also one of four Espada that bare a Stigma, though the mark of a deceased Pecador, Cabro Bloemaert, who represented Sloth. As the Segunda Espada, based on their ranking system, Lola is considered the second more powerful member within the Nueva Espada. This status has inflated Lola's ego and arrogance to the point she openly states her superiority, even in the face of Aníbal Huerta. While she does possess a Stigma, her Pecador of Sloth was killed shortly after being given the mark, but somehow was able to retain it. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Lola is an Arrancar of great beauty with vibrant colors that draw attention to herself, which she absolutely revels in. She possesses a slender, yet curvaceous frame and tanned skin. This color is contrasted with the vibrant orange hair she has pinned back, with flat bangs hanging to the right side of her face. With her hair pinned back, it creates a small tuff that sticks up, with the edges seen when looking at her straight on. The bangs hanging from the right side of her face extend down to her chin. She has thin eyebrows and a similar vibrant orange colored eyes and a face that comes to a point for her chin. The remnants of her hollow mask consists of 3 feather-like scales on the left side of her head that pins her hair back. Located on her right cheek, Lola has her tattoo number (2) painted in black. Her attire is heavily modified from the standard Espada uniform, but maintains the same color scheme. She does not wear a jacket and instead wears a form fitting white top with a high collar where two bands come down over her breasts and wrap under her armpits and connect in the middle of shoulder blades. The top reveals the bottom of her breasts and stomach, also exposing her hollow hole located directed where her navel would be. She wears a "V" shaped black band over her waist that holds up her flowing white pants tucked into high black heeled boots. The pants has slits on on the sides that expose her legs from the waist to just above the knees. She wears white arm guards that extend from her forearm to the back of her hands with a similar black lining to her top. Personality Filled with arrogance and cruelty, Lola thinks very little of everyone around her, including her direct superior, Aníbal Huerta, and Los Pecadores. A ruthless and unforgiving individual, she has no qualms in killing individuals for simple enjoyment and for the fact that she has the power to. As the Segunda Espada, she considers herself to be untouchable, suffering from a superiority complex, traits not uncommon within the Hollow World. When speaking to others, she does with an extremely condescending tone, speaking down to others and making her power known. She only associates herself with them to further her own goals, manipulating them to complete her tasks without their knowledge or using her unique power to force them to become more submissive. This shows a much more cunning and deceitful nature. Lola is not one to get her hands dirty. Instead, she relies on others to take on the bulk of the work and swoops in at the last minute to claim the glory. This is not say that she is incapable of fighting. She's proven to be a deadly combatant, combining several impressive physical feats and talents, as well as her other more unique abilities. She's stated that she has no heart and therefore feels no remorse for the things she does. She's cold to her enemies, revels in their agony and would casually kill someone simply because they are there at the time, be it friend or foe. Lola isn't one for mercy, either. Even when fighting against weaker or wounded individuals, she isn't hesitant about dealing the killing blow. In fact, she prefers to use such methods as it minimizes the physical exertion she would need to perform. Her desire to remain behind and away from danger stems for her extreme vanity. She holds her beauty above all others, though her beauty is contested by Roxanna. She does not seek love or companionship. She simply enjoys stirring emotion and being desired. As such, she will casually flaunt her feminine features to manipulate those around her. Her fighting style consists purely as defense and ranged to ensure they remain far enough away from her to keep her safe. When releasing her true form, she regularly erects shields to keep herself completely safe from any form of harm. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: '''Since Lola relies on others doing the majority of the work for her, she only ever enters the fight against weaker individuals or when stronger one are battle worn. But regardless, she is an extremely efficient fighter capable of wielding a weapon in each hand and with deadly precision. Considering her Zanpakutō is a dual wielding type, this makes her ambidextrous, though each weapon has its own fighting style. When wielding her rapier, she executes her attacks with pinpoint precision and great focus, with each one possessing considerable power behind them. Her swordplay is almost an art, as she's able to quickly change the directions of her attacks to continuously press her opponents and leave them disoriented. She is able to easily target non-vital areas of the body if she only wished to wound her opponents. Its highly reminiscent of a fencing style, which allows her to incorporate her speed, strength and coordination through one handed techniques. As stated before, there is a certain beauty to her fighting form, moving gracefully and almost fluid-like between attacks. She displays great flexibility and coordination, able to twirl around her opponents and strike without effort. When drawing her wakizashi, he typically holds it reverse gripped, similar to a ninja with her sword hand forward and the other raised in a defensive stance. Her fighting style consists of quick strikes and short arcs, and then retreating to leave herself at a safe distance. When Lola wields both weapons, she appears slightly more rigid, adapting a more power based style, prefering strong attacks and wide swipes. Her rapier becomes her offensive weapon, while the wakizashi is used to defend and parry with. Considering her rank as the Segunda Espada, she's considered one of the top combatants within the organization, where her skills in wielding a blade are deadly, and when suffereing from the effects of her Stigma only increase the chances of being struck down by her. '''Sonído: Its unknown to what extent her skill is in using Sonído, but given her rank, it can be easily estimated at much faster than most of the other Espada. She can seemingly match similar speeds to Shinigami captains, as well as take other lower ranking individuals with apparent ease. Lola employs her speed primarily for defense and a means of transfering her Stigma without notice. She can quickly appear near a target, touch them to produce her mark and quickly retreat without sustaining any injuries. She does possess incredible reflexes which, once again, allow her to remain unharmed and help preserve her beauty without receiving any wounds. Hierro: As an Arrancar, Lola possesses the ability to condense her Reiryoku to the point it protects her against bladed attacks without harm. She can casually grasp the blade of a lieutenant level opponent barehanded, while flinging them around in the process. Given her level of power as the Segunda Espada, she naturally possesses a greater form of Hierro subconsciously, and does not require her to have any advanced training to use it. She prefers to not to have to resort to using this technique in an effort to preserve her beauty, but is more than capable of defending herself if need be. Ars Diabolica Caster: 'An interesting note is that Lola is one of the few Espada capable of using Ars Diabolica, a Pecador's equivalent to Kidō. She has limited knowledge in its use and generation, only being able to perform the basic spells within its arsenal. Even so, thanks to her tremendous spiritual energy, she can still prodice these simple spells with great effect. Lola's preference in spells are ones that are used to obscure her movements or create defensive barriers between her and her opponents. Since she is not a Pecador, there is a limited amount of souls that she manipulate to create her spells, therefore the number of spells she can produce during battle is rather small. '''Cero: '''As an Arrancar, Lola is capable of concentrating her spiritual energy into the form of a beam of incredible destructive force. Given her level of power, her Cero can be quite devastating, able to bring down huge structures in a single blast. To prepare the attack, Lola raises a hand and begins to gather rays of orange light in front of the palm, forming a small ball. Once fully charged, she'll release it as a powerful beam of burnt orange energy that explodes with tremendous force. With her status as the Segunda Espada, her Cero is much stronger than most of the other members in the organization, and she can produce it quickly, even in the heat of battle. *'Cero Encantadora (心形虚閃 (セロ エンカンタドラ), Sero Enkantadora; Spanish for "Lovely Zero", Japanese for "Heart Shaped Hollow Flash") A variation to an Arrancar's Cero that Lola is capable of producing, Cero Encantadora isn't charged or released in the similar fashion to the original. First, Lola places her fingers to her lips, kissing them and then exhales while pointing her fingers to her target as blowing them a kiss. The target is struck by a powerful invisible force, leaving a heart shape indent on the surface. Then, from the heart shape, a surge of orange energy erupts and causes the target to explode in a large blast. It appears that Cero Encantadora is just as fast and strong as a Bala, but does not produce a visible blast in her hands. Instead, its remains completely invisible until the heart shaped imprint is left on the target. And from there, the blast will activate immediately afterwards. Expert Manipulator: Lola's strongest asset has always been her ability to manipulate people, either through a target's emotions or direct influence with her Stigma. She's known to be able to identify a person's true motives and feelings, using that information as a means of effecting their behavior through deliberate actions and phrases. Even when the target seems to lose control, this is something that Lola is accounting for so that they became easier to control. She describes it as "whispers in their ears" that cause subtle shifts in their decisions so that the outcomes are in her favor. When utilizing her Stigma, it enhances this ability to control the actions of those around her, using its willpower weakening effect to reduce any resistance. So they she can keep a hold on those around her, half of the Espada and nearly all the Fracción have been given the mark of her Stigma which can be used at a moment's notice. Enhanced Agility: Aside from her great speed, Lola has also shown impressive agility, marking excellent acrobatic prowess that rivals any within the organization. Combined with her extraordinary flexibility, reflexes and balance, she can quickly evade her opponent's attacks and remain unscathed. Her agility is used in similar fashion to her speed, mainly for defense, using stunts to maneuver around targets and their attacks, and then execute her own when placed in an advantageous position. While some of her feats appear rather simple, using reflex, she can also employ more unorthodox means, such as balancing herself on her blade to avoid and low attack. She proves to be quite nimble in this regard, displaying great condifence and calm even when performing more complex acrobatic maneuvers. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As the Segunda Espada, Lola boasts an incredible amount of spiritual pressure, the likes of which cannot be disputed. Even though she is not as combat oriented as most of the other Espada, Lola can exert tremendous levels of power that radiates all around her as potent waves of force. These waves appear to boost her Stigma's abilities, creating a dampening effect that seems to sap the energy of those around her. Its been described as being able to rob the vigor of anyone standing in her presence. Simply put, Lola was designed to weaken her opponents, or anyone that could resist her, both physically and mentally, robbing them of the vitality and resolve. This allows her to appear much stronger than she actually is. When exerting it as an aura, typical of those with great power, it appears as an orange color, vibrant and glowing all around her. Though not combat oriented, Lola can still apply it to the various techniques that Arrancar wield, such as increasing her Sonído and Hierro to boost her defenses. Stigma: Sloth Pareo (力盗む夢魔 (パーヨ), Payo; Latin for "Obey", Japanese for "Vigor Stealing Nightmare") Lola was marked with the Stigma of Sloth, and as such, has the ability to steal any and all desire through physical contact. Once she makes contact with a target, she transfers part of her Stigma, creating a mark on the surface in the form of a black symbol. While the mark remains on a target, it will begin to slowly rob their spiritual energy, weakening them in the process and also affecting their resolve and determination. The target will find themselves losing all desire to perform any action and enter a more submissive state, inducing a state of mental and physical paralysis after long exposure. A signal mark will slowly sap the energy, Lola can also stack these symbols to increase the speed in which it takes effect. These marks can also manipulate a person psychologically, forcing them become more compliant and submissive to her suggestions. This allows her to make suggestions and others appearing to comply with them with little resistance, though not to same level as Roxanna's Vicio. Only individuals with extreme levels of resolve and willpower can hold off Lola's Stigma. Also, this mark can remain on a target for an extended period of time, even without the marked being aware of it, and its symbol can remain unseen if Lola wills it. The only known limitation is that her Stigma does not work on Los Pecadores, nor can it affect anyone who already has a Stigma of their own, and the effect would simply be cancelled out. Zanpakutō Armadillo (無敵盾女王 (アーマヂロ), Amadiro; Spanish for "Armadillo", Japanese for "Invincible Shield Queen") Lola is the only Arrancar in history to possess two separate Zanpakutō which her power is divided into. It takes on the form of a rapier for her main weapon and a curved wakizashi for her off-hand. Both weapons are held in a metallic orange scabbard and the hilts of both swords are wrapped in orange cloth. The rapier possesses a silver handguard with a scaled pattern on the outer edge and a straight blade, while the wakizashi's silver crossguard is "X" shaped with the ends coming to points. Both weapons are carried around her waist, holstered in a black belt on each side. *'Resurrección:' When preparing to release her true form, Lola holds both weapons diagonally across one another, creating an "X" shape in front of her. Similar to the other Espada, her aura will begin to flare up around, releasing a great deal of spiritual pressure throughout the area as she readies her transformation. It does not produce any form of trembling or shaking, but its been described as making the area heavy to breath in. Once ready, Lola will state her release command "Shield" (保護する, Hogosuru) and then pull the blades apart from each other, scraping the metal and causing sparks to appear and explode all around her, engulfing her in a whirling torrent of bright energy. When the energy disperses, Lola has transformed her appearance to feature similar traits to a pink fairy armadillo. Her uniform disappears and is replaced by a series of pale rose plated armor and white cloth. Her head is protected by the same pale rose colored shell that extends from her nose, over her eyebrows and forehead, and wraps over her head and coming down her back, similar to a headdress. Each ear has a single piece of white bone shaped into a diamond. Extending from the middle of her bicep to her fingertips is a white bell bottom cloth that flares out at that hands. A black band holds the cloth in place at the bicep. From underneath the cloth, her hands have transformed into large white armored claws that stick out at the bottoms and appear proportionately larger than then rest of her body. These hands appear to have a circular hole in each palm, similar to a hollow hole. Her upper chest is covered by a thin white material coming down into a "V" and still exposes her stomach, while leaving her neck and breasts covered. Her waist still has the black "V" shaped belt but instead of pants, Lola simply has a long white cloth that comes down the center both the front and back of her. Her boots are replaced with thigh high ones composed of the white smooth material and pale rose plating around the ankles and knees. : Resurrección Special Ability: Lola's Resurrección is where she gains her name "The Ultimate Shield", with its power being able to protect her from any form of physical harm. Its principle strength is the ability to generate impenetrable barriers of incredible force that can negate any attack directed at her. These barriers appear completely invisible, and can be formed into various shapes, though mainly appear as spheres. She's shown incredible versatility with using this force fields not just for defensive means, but as a offensive weapon, as well. Typically, Lola keeps a large shield around her to protect her at all times, with attacks flowing around it like water. Even when solid objects strike against it, it creates faint ripples and if the objects don't possess enough durability they can potentially shatter against the surface. Even though she can erect these shields though mental command, Lola can produce stronger shields through hand gestures. By holding them up in front of an incoming attack, the shield she produces is much more solid, reinforced more with her own spiritual power. She can extend the range of her shield, causing them to grow to cover a larger area if need be. Offensively, Lola can create shields around her fists or legs to strike with greater force, sending opponents flying away with each hit. Though she prefers to use these shields as ranged weapons, creating shapes and then casting them at her opponents to strike with incredible force. What makes these attacks deadly is that they still appear invisible, with only a faint ripple to distinguish its movement. And she can attack from seemingly any direction, causing her opponents to continuously be on their guard to defend themselves. Aside from the great blunt damage it can deal, Lola can also shape her shields to create a flat surface and press down on her targets to restrain their movements or crush them under the pressure. :* 'Disparar '(空洞女王弾 (ヂスパラー), Disupara; Spanish for "Shoot", Japanese for "Hollow Queen Shot") Holding her palm facing the opponent, Lola gathers incredible force through the hole in her hand and releases it as a fast moving invisible projectile. While small in size, the blast holds enough power to send opponents back from the hit or punch through thick materials with ease. The main effect of this attack is that it moves faster than a Bala, but is primarily used to push opponents back instead of explode on contact. Lola can fire several of these in quick succession to overwhelm a target and continuously assault them in the process.